


Here

by GiaUrsula



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: When Jake is given a link to a live stream in his emails, he doesn't think much of opening it.Then it becomes all he can think about.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time dipping my toe into this fandom since I recently got inspired by this idea that just would not leave my head until I wrote it.
> 
> Just to clarify, anyone in the series who died is alive in this universe but isn't present in the story because I feel like they either had undeveloped personalities I couldn't do much with or because they weren't relevant to the story. This is just a typical high school drama-fest.
> 
> Yes I do know that this is really similar to how Emma had gotten recorded in Season 1 losing her virginity to Will but I'd like to think mine is has a different tone and set up.

As Jake collapsed against the bed drenched in sweat, he could admit to himself in a private moment that he had probably pushed himself too hard during his latest workout. Will hadn’t said a word but he certainly raised an eyebrow when he felt the force of Jake’s knuckles colliding into the punching bag he was holding.

He’d also caught a few concerned stares as he exerted himself on the rowing machine. His fingers ached from gripping the handles so hard and he could barely walk afterwards.

“The fuck is up with you?” was the closest to Will expressing his concern for him that he was ever going to get and Jake was aware after he dismissed him with a grunted, “Nothing.”, that his friend wouldn’t bother to ask again. Whether because he knew it was pointless or because Will was often selfish like that he wasn’t sure. Either way it benefited him just fine. 

Truthfully he wasn’t all too sure what had gotten him so mad lately. Brooke was becoming more distant with him but he guessed that was because she was trying to get them out of the vicious cycle of fucking and breaking up every couple of weeks. He liked Brooke. He liked having sex with her even more. But every time they tried dating it always crashed. Jake always said or did the wrong thing. Sometimes he hates himself for always saying the dumbest shit. And Brooke being Brooke didn’t tolerate that for long.

That and Jake was almost certain she was having sex with the Mr Branson. Either that or she’d taken a stupid pill overnight and needed extra “tutoring.’

He scoffed aloud at the idea. He’d been in the same classes as her since middle school he knew what grades she got.

Out of all the people in his weird meshed up friend group, Brooke was his confidant. Will and him were best friends but they didn’t bother each other with emotional issues. That wasn’t either of their styles. That and he was as hopeless as Jake was when it came to advice. God only knows how he bagged Emma.

Everyone else he wasn’t close enough to talk to, Audrey straight up seemed to hate him at times and Noah...

Noah was another thing entirely.

Thinking about the little nerd made him smile. He’d never admit it but he found Noah’s off beat sarcasm and surprising optimism rather charming. Even if his awkwardness could grate on him at times. Still he was... not fond of him, that felt like the wrong word but he knew he noticed the little shit more than he should.

That and his mouth was absolute heaven.

Out of all the people in Lakewood, the last person he ever thought he’d hook up with was Noah Foster.

Then again, there’d always been tensions between the two. At first he accepted that Audrey and Noah were baggage from Emma and he didn’t have much to do with them. After a while the comments from the other two were less snidely and more teasing. Especially Noah, who seemed to make it his mission in life to mock him constantly.  

At first Jake took it as a challenge and met him head on every time. In private he thought of nothing but shutting Noah up with his cock, interrupting his little speeches and thrusting into his willing mouth.

The thoughts freaked him out at first but now as he stepped into the shower and starting tugging his foreskin back slowly under the hot spray, it was more than just a familiar fantasy. 

It was a memory.

* * *

 

The first time it had happened was in the changing room after school.

Looking back it was definitely a cliché.

He had been at practice and was still showering. He had been sentenced to do extra laps of the field because coach had heard something he’d murmured to Will. His mouth had a tendency to get him to more trouble than it got him out of. Coach had long since pissed off with the rest of the team since it was the end of the day.

Jake was genuinely surprised when he came out with his towel wrapped around his waist and a very annoyed looking Noah stood there with his arms crossed.

“Jesus. I know you like creepy horror flicks but there’s no need to act like you’re in one.” Jake remarked as he made his way over to his locker.

Noah huffed, “Do the words _history presentation_ mean anything to you?”

“It means putting up with a pain in the ass.” He grinned.

“You were supposed to meet me in the library.”

“Well coach made me do extra laps.” _And I totally forgot._

“You could have at least texted me.”

“Yes I really could have texted you while I was running around the football field.” Jake remarked tonelessly.

Noah scoffed and shook his head, “I don’t even know why I’m surprised. The world always has to revolve around the great Jake Fitzgerald!” he yelled in frustration, gesturing his hands wildly.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves poindexter.” He laughed.

“Really? Resorting to nerd jokes, are you?”

Jake outright groaned at that. “God, would you just shut up for once?”

“Well why don’t you make me?” Noah bit back in a move unusually brave for the film geek.

Jake figured it should prompt a reciprocating act of bravery and took off his towel promptly. 

His smirk grew at the widening of Noah’s disbelieving eyes before Noah looked up determinedly at the ceiling.

“You’re, uh- You are very naked right now.” He stammered awkwardly.

Jake stepped forward, grabbing Noah’s attention as his eyes flickered downward very briefly.

“You told me to shut you up. I figured, what’s a better way to put your mouth to use?”. He dragged his thumb along Noah’s bottom lip very deliberately.

Noah met his eyes, “You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re still here.” He pointed out mercilessly. “So what are you gonna do about that?''

* * *

 

Jake, to this day, still has no idea what was going through his head when he placed his hand on Noah's nape and guiding him gently down to his knees.

He also had no idea why Noah let him but it resulted in a first time that led to many others,

He sped up his hand as he recalled all the times that followed. How Noah's genuine curiosity and need to please helped transform him to a determined yet effortlessly skilled lover. 

But as intimate as these encounters had began to feel, they never graduated above using their hands and mouths to pleasure each other. As much of an open book Noah seemed to be, he was scared to give more of himself to Jake and it hurt.

That thought led to a rabbit hole of other memories that had him halting his motions.

Vicious images biting to the surface of Noah sat with Stavo. Laughing at his jokes, smiling at him in the way that was for Jake when they could snatch a moment alone.

Jake felt that same frustration from earlier begin to crawl its way under his skin and crackle irritatingly. Suddenly he just wanted to be away from the scalding spray and back into the safe and cool, crisp air of his bedroom. He wiped the water from his eyes, slicked back his wet hair and shut off the shower.

* * *

 

Jake still felt tense even after he got dressed. The same thoughts swirling in his head as he increased the already blasting music in his headphones, hoping the upbeat guitars and harsh drums would block out the unfamiliar feel of someone slipping out of his fingertips. It was a strange feeling. One he didn't like whatsover.

After a while, he had gotten so desperate for a distraction he actually began doing the English essay he was planning on doing two days after it was due.

As Jake began to fill his head with superficial analysis of a book he didn't care about and would never willingly learn, he heard a solitary ping of the notification of an email.

He found it odd. He rarely used his email for anything other than school. Nevertheless he dragged his cursor over the unopened message, intrigued and confused by the subject:

''You'll want to see this...''

He didn't look at the sender and didn't think much of opening it. Probably just Will sending him some gross viral video as a joke, he'd done it before. He'd ignore it but Will would probably get pissy if he didn't mention it the next day so he opened it.

It was a video as he had suspected but everything beyond that, he couldn't have predicted as easily.

He recognised the location immediately. It was Noah's bedroom. He recognised the familiar blue bed spread and obscure movie posters littering the walls.

At first he didn't recognise the tattooed back on another person's body. 

A sickened chill ran through Jake's body once he recognised Noah's familiar hands trailing along the tattooed black spine, moaning into the other guy's neck. 

_Stavo_ , his mind provided belatedly.

Jake could see Stavo lying atop of Noah, touching every inch of his bare skin in a luxury that their quick encounters never allowed Jake to have.

He had to swallow down bile as he remained sat in his chair, as cold and solid as a block of ice, watching Noah stretch his legs out further for Stavo. It felt... raw. It wasn't blind passion or a rush of excitement that Jake was so used to seeing. It was... tender. Gentle. Something Jake had never felt the privilege of being towards Noah.

A privellege he saw being given so freely to someone else.

Noah's eyes clenched shut as the other guy's finger breached him down there. Stavo seemed to pause, showing hesitance. After a delayed second he continued, brushing delicate kisses across Noah's neck and chest. 

When a third finger was added into the experimental probing, Noah pulled Stavo closer and kissed him. Softly. With no biting edge or erotic urgency. Just a sweet, languid kiss.

Jake's heart twisted particularly painful at that sight.

He tried to tell himself to turn off the video but he felt as heavy as stone, unable to lift a finger and turn it off. Similar to that of a car crash, he couldn't look away from the atrocity no matter how it made him feel. 

It also made him want. Seeing a side of Noah he probably could have seen if he was smarter. If he was more sensitive and didn't make inappropriate jokes and ruin the mood.

If he hadn't been just as fucking scared as Noah was.

Noah's other hand stretched out to reach the bottle of, what Jake guessed, was lube abandoned on the bed and handed it to Stavo. 

There was no audio to the live stream so Jake was clueless as to what their conversation was about, but then Stavo reached for a condom out of the back-pocket of jeans on the floor. Right where Jake's clothes had been before.

Noah placed it on Stavo with that mischievous grin Jake was suddenly so disturbed to see. Noah made a play of subtly pushing it up and down over his erection before finally pulling it back to make sure it was firmly on. 

He couldn't see Stavo's reaction to that and he didn't want to.

The first push inward prompted Noah to fist his hands in the sheets as he screwed his eyes shut and breathed heavily through an open mouth.

Jake felt a sudden urge to protect, aware of Noah in pain but soon he relaxed and gave a subtle nod.

He had expected things to become rougher as the actual sex began to happen but Stavo maintained a steady rhythm and dropped teasing kisses along his lips before retreating to his lover's neck. Noah hooked his feet around Stavo's waist in a bid to bring him further in, to bring him closer. He never stopped touching him, graceful fingers brushing along his ribs or his fingers gently tugging at those black strands of hair.

As it began to feel unbareable to watch, Stavo's thrusts became sloppy and frantic while Noah clung tighter and kept that same open-mouthed expression that was so unintentionally sexy.

Thankfully it was soon over as Stavo slowed to a stop and reached his hand around Noah's erection and brought him over the edge with that tighter touch.

Perhaps worse was the static way they laid together afterwards as if they existed in their own world where time was irrelevant and nothing existed beyond the two of them.

The way people in love do.

Jake decided he had seen enough and shut the screen down. He went to bed feeling defeated and closed his eyes. He dreamt of a warm body by his side that would leave him feeling cold in its absence once he awoke. 

* * *

 

''Seriously, what is up with you lately?'' Will asked, sounding more annoyed than concerned as they sat down in class.

''Forget about it.'' Jake told him absently as he watched Noah walk in.

To anyone else, they probably wouldn't have noticed the slight limp Noah had in his step.

But Jake did.

_They probably did it more than_ once. His mind unhelpfully contributed, the thought making his jaw clench.

The slight wince he gave that was covered by the sound of the school bell only supported that theory.

He also didn't fail to notice Stavo looking straight at him as he walked in, the slight upturn of his grin only fuelling Jake's suspicions that it was him who was behind the link given to the email.

_ Why else would he be looking so smug? _

Then it hit him so abruptly as he watched the way Noah gave Stavo a small, shy smile.

_ Because he knows he won. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too OOC for anyone (it has been a while since I watched Scream), but I tried to imagine how the characters would be if all of the murders didn't happen so if that's makes a significant difference, I'm not sure.
> 
> I do like to think that I fleshed out Jake's character a little deeper than it was in the series. As for Will, I didn't write him that favourably but I honestly thought his personality onscreen was about as interesting as wet sand.
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more of this or these pairings since I myself didn't know of their existence till a few days ago, aha.
> 
> So yeah. That's all folks!


End file.
